True to Life
by Lady Rex
Summary: Chapter 4 up! Omg guys, I am so sorry its been so long, so here's chapter 4, gimme some reviews and maybe i'll finish this thing soon! Review Review Review! Ginny and her best friend Laura in their 6th year, Draco and Ginny become close friends DG BLau
1. Default Chapter

Title  
  
By: Lady Rex Aka Vannah with lots a help from ANDI 'N NEHAL! Thanks girls I love ya both.  
  
Disclaimer: Do I have to? Ok fine I don't own Harry potter or anything affiliated with the Harry potter books, ya happy? Although I don't think anyone would mind owning Harry or Draco ;)  
  
Summary: Ginny and her best friend Laura in their 6th year lots a Draco Ginny goin on here people some Laura Blaise and Ron Hermione. Ginny just got dumped by Harry for a guy named Gary and Draco comforts her.  
  
Now on with the story! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ginny Weasley was mad! She had been dumped! And not by just anyone either, the boy who wouldn't fucking die dumped her! The bastard! These were the thoughts pouring through Ginny's head as she ran through the halls.  
  
"What a way to start a week! And to top it off I have double potions first thing." It wasn't that Ginny didn't like potions in fact it was her best class but she had had a fight with her best friend who conveniently sat right next to her in potions. Her best friend, Laura Malfoy (yes I did say Malfoy) was a 16 year old goddess. All the boys wanted to date her, or at least get into her pants, but she was glued at the face to her boyfriend of 3 years, the one and only Blaise Zabini, best friend of the 17 year old sex god of Hogwarts Draco Malfoy.  
  
Ginny wasn't lacking in the looks department either, her hair had turned a deep auburn and her pale face accented it nicely she had rounded out and grown curves in all the right places. But she rarely dated because most of her would be boyfriends were scared off by her older brother Ron. She loved Ron she really did but sometimes he was such a twit. The only thing he cared about was his girlfriend, Hermione. They were inseparable apart from when they were screaming at each other from across the common room. For such a happy couple they sure did fight a lot.  
  
Between Ginny and Laura the whole male population of Hogwarts was on their knees. The funny thing was they didn't really care about dating. They had been best friends since after the little chamber of secrets ordeal in their 1st year. Now they were going on 17 and in 6th year although they both had been moved into 7th year potions partly because they were Snape's favorites and partly because they were "damn well good at it" as Blaise put it. Ginny had also formed a close friendship with both Blaise and Draco. The four of them were practically joined at the hip.  
  
Ginny stormed down the potions corridor, scaring a few Ravenclaw 1st years, scurrying into the potions room just before professor Snape walked in, it didn't matter though, he wouldn't care if she walked in a half an hour late. Ignoring Laura she pulled out her notebook and began taking note. Just being Snape's favorite didn't get you good grades in his class, contrary to popular belief Ginny, Laura, Blaise, and Draco earned their grades.  
  
The class passed quickly without any confrontation, with Laura or Harry. After class ended Ginny silently packed up her things and made her way up to the north tower where lay hidden in the depths of Hogwarts a secret room where the 4 friends would go to hang out. Draco had discovered it in his 1st year and they had been using it ever since then.  
  
Whispering the password to the small dragon statue in the middle of the room, she hurried down the stairs that appeared. She could feel the tears welling in her big chocolate brown eyes and she prayed that Laura and Blaise had found someplace else for their between classes tryst. Coming to the door she opened it and hurried inside.  
  
The room was dark and somewhat damp, lighting her wand she made her way over to the large stone fireplace that looked as if it was right out of King Arthur's castle. Tapping the mantle 3 times with her wand a cheery fire sprung into the grate and the room was bathed in a soft glow. Muttering "nox" under her breath she looked around the room, there were 2 high backed chairs covered in black leather and a large overstuffed sofa with plush forest green material adorning it. In front of the fire there was a big bear rug, very comfortable for lying down and watching the fire. Off in a corner there was a chess board and another small table where one could sit and do homework or play cards or something of the sort.  
  
Feeling the tears start to coarse down her cheeks she ran over to the couch and threw herself down upon it, only to let out a high pitched shriek as she realized she was on top of something, or someone.  
  
Draco sat up blinking confusedly, wondering why there was a petite girl lying on top of him in a somewhat compromising position. As the girl looked up at what she had landed on she let out a sigh of recognition "Oh it's only you Draco, don't scare me like that!" "Don't scare you?! Anyways wait what are you doing here Gin? Shouldn't you be in class right about now?" A slight blush rose into Ginny's cheeks "Yea I probably should but I'm just not in the mood to listen to McGonagall ramble on about turning a peacock into an evening gown." It was then that Draco noticed her tear stained cheeks and eyes ready to pour tears. "Virginia what's wrong?" At this a damn in Ginny broke and years of built up pain and sorrow came flooding fourth. She slid to the floor sobbing. Draco didn't know what to do; he had never had someone cry so openly in front of him. Going on instinct he wrapped his toned arms around her small frame and held her. Finally managing to get into a comfortable position with his back resting against the couch and Virginia nestled in his lap he started on the problem at hand. "shhhhhh its ok, everything is gonna be alright" he whispered the mantra into her sweet strawberry smelling hair. "N..no, no its n.nn..not" Ginny was shaking uncontrollably and she was pale as a ghost. "Ginger what's wrong? I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong" he whispered, his breath caressing the back of her neck where he had pulled back her hair while running his hands through it. Over the years Laura and Ginny had been friends he had warmed up to the petite redhead with the fieriest temper he had ever seen, he had never hated her to begin with, just her thick headed brother and hero boy potter. He and Ginny weren't the best if friends but they were there to bail each other out of detention or play cards when Laura and Blaise went out on their "midnight strolls". "E..eeverything" "That's a whole lot to be wrong" by this time Ginny's crying had quieted some and she was getting some of her composure back. "I'm not talking to Laura because of a fight over a stupid T-shirt, and Harry broke up with me this morning," she paused a moment and looked down at her hands muttering just so Draco could hear "he said there was someone else" after admitting that Ginny broke into sobs again. Draco tensed in anger. He knew his Ginny was too good for precious pothead potter. "Virginia, listen to me, don't waste your tears on potter, he doesn't deserve you. You can't let him ruin your day, have you noticed how many guys would kill to date you?" that made Ginny snort. "Yea guys want to go out with me.not!" "Ha take a look around darling they're lining up right now." She fell silent at that and they sat just listening to the steady beat of their hearts. Ginny wasn't sure how long they sat like that, an hour, maybe two she guessed. Finally Ginny crawled out of Draco's warm embrace. "I better get back to class" Draco merely nodded and helped her up. Just as she was about to leave she turned "Oh and Draco," "Yes Virginia?" "Thanks" And she turned and exited the chamber leaving Draco to sit and contemplate in silence.  
  
~*~*~*~*~TBC~*~*~*~*~ A.N.~ Whadda ya think? Good bad? It's my first fic please review and maybe the cookie fairy will visit! LoL really should I continue? And no flames please, my self esteem is very shy and is hiding right now. Tootles ~ Vannah 


	2. Chocolate Covered Strawberries and Kisse

True to Life Chapter 2 Chocolate Covered Strawberries and Kisses  
  
Author: Lady Rex aka Vannah with help from Andi, Nehal and now even Atea is helping me.  
  
Disclaimer: Yea yea still don't own it but don't wanna think about it right now cuz its depressing me. Oh and Nehal owns Harry loves Gary  
  
A.N. ~ so so so sorry for not updating sooner but I did make this chapter longer than the last one at least I think I did, the 1st chapter was 4 pages typed and this is 6 but it was 10 written out. Please don't hate me. Anyways as always Read and Review thanks to everyone who reviewed they made me feel special.  
  
****************************************  
  
Ginny sat Indian style on her four poster bed staring idly at the piece of pie Laura had brought her.  
  
After leaving Draco in the north tower she hurried to the Arithmancy classroom. Just as soon as she got there the bell rang and the corridors flooded with students going to lunch.  
  
Ginny watched Laura walk out of the classroom see her and turn to walk away, but before she could get anywhere ginny walked up and took her by the arm.  
  
"We need to talk" she stated simply "Ginny leave me alone right now!" Then seeing her friend's mussed hair and tear-stained face she stopped and pulled her best friend into an unused classroom, shutting the door she turned on Ginny. "Ginny what the hell is wrong?" she demanded. At that a wide grin broke across Ginny's face. "So you really aren't mad?"  
  
"Oh Ginny how could you think that I would care about a stupid shirt over your happiness?" Ginny proceeded to tell Laura everything that happened with Harry and the past was forgotten.  
  
Ginny was lucky to have such a good friend. She hopped off her bed and put on a pair of slippers Hermione had given her for her last birthday. Grabbing a hair scrunchie and pulling her hair up into a messy bun to add to the tight baby blue tank top and plaid fleece pajama bottoms she had on, she padded silently through the common room.  
  
Not paying any attention to where she was going, Ginny looked up in time to see a pair of silver gray eyes before she came crashing into Draco's arms.  
  
"Oof why hello Virginia, what brings you here?" "Oh hi Draco, I'm just on my way to the kitchens for some frosting, why what are you doing?"  
  
"I, my dear, am head boy, therefore I have to patrol the hallways at night to ensure that all you little ones are safe in your beds instead of gallivanting off for a midnight snack of . frosting?" Ginny grinned and playfully slapped his arm "Yes frosting, it's for my pie" Draco got a disgusted look on his face "You eat frosting on pie?!? YUCK!?!" he then burst out laughing causing Ginny to fall flat on her ass. Ginny looked up at Draco in wonder, when he was smiling, truly smiling not smirking, he was gorgeous, his eyes lit up and his boyish grin seeming truly innocent (A.N. ~ not to mention HOT! lol) then realizing what she had done she burst into giggles too.  
  
By the time their laughter had quieted to a mere chuckle here and there a half hour had passed. Draco pulled himself off of the floor where he had joined Ginny shortly after she had fallen.  
  
"Kay get up and lets go get some frosting!" "Wait, what? When did this become us? I didn't invite you to come along." Ginny said with a mischievous smile on her face. "I invited myself! I want some hot chocolate, and besides if you're caught out of bed after hours without permission you're screwed." "Oh like I would get caught" she said as she threw him a devious smirk "I can be very sneaky when I feel like it" she said as she winked at him "Sure Weasley" "Oh come on Draco tell me that doesn't turn you on, you know you want me" there was a charged silence where Draco and Ginny stood, eyes locked, in their own world. Then Draco turned and broke the tension with a deep chuckle. He offered her his hand to help her up, at the same time offering her a debonair grin making Ginny melt. "Yea you caught me there" Giggling Ginny took his hand and let Draco pull her off the cold stone floor. "Okay prince charming lets go get some frosting and hot chocolate!"  
  
She linked arms with Draco and began to drag him along the charms corridor as she skipped cheerfully towards the kitchens. "Hey Weasley I may not be the king of ice like you thought but I am still a Malfoy and Malfoy's DON'T I repeat DON'T (the keyword here is DON'T incase you missed that) skip! And come to think of it straight guys don't skip either." "Fine fine" was all she said as she slowed her pace to a walk and they ventured fourth again into the depths of Hogwarts in search of hot chocolate and frosting. The rest of the trip was spent in silence and they traced the familiar route to the kitchens.  
  
Soon enough they were in the corridor below the great hall being watched by the dozens of paintings adorning the walls. The air was dank and musky like the air in a closet when it is 100 (Fahrenheit) degrees outside. It was also cold from the lack of heating in this part of the castle. They finally found the painting they were looking for, a large floor to ceiling portrait of a bowl of fruit. Just as Draco was about to tickle the pear Ginny let out a soft giggle.  
  
"What?" Draco asked, truly confused. "Nothing, it's just that I never imagined the great Draco Malfoy tickling a pear." "Well how the hell else am I supposed to get into the kitchens?!" "You just never seemed like the tickling type that's all" "Not the tickling type huh?" he said before he grabbed her around the waist and before Ginny knew what had hit her she was crying out in agony. Draco's well toned arms were holding her close to him and his strong well crafted hands were deftly attacking the bare skin at her sides where her tank top did not reach.  
  
At first Ginny screamed in surprise but it soon turned into gales upon gales of laughter. "Draco" she managed to gasp (A.N. ~ wow that sounded wrong now didn't it) "Draco stop!" He gave her a wicked grin that you might see on a mad scientist and whispered into her ear "My dear Virginia I am not stopping until you take that horrible comment back." She stopped flailing about as Draco's warm breath tickled her ear but began flailing again as soon as Draco stopped talking. "Let go of me you prick!" "Not until you apologize" Ginny tried to hold out but she was really ticklish so finally she gave into Draco. "Ok ok I'm sorry I take it back." Draco dropped his arms from where he was holding her against his chest and he stepped back. "That's better" he grinned and reached across to tickle the pear, the door painting swung open and Draco ushered Ginny through the door. They entered the warm kitchen and dobby the house elf came rushing up.  
  
"What can dobby do for Miz Wheezy and Misterz Malfoy?" "Hi dobby, can we get two glasses of hot chocolate and some frosting please?" "Right away Miz Wheezy" and at that a shining silver tray bearing two large mugs of hot chocolate came barreling towards them carried by 3 house elves. "Why don't miz wheezy and misterz Malfoy go sit by the fire and drink their hot cocoa while I make up a fresh batch of frosting?" "That sounds great dobby, thanks c'mon Draco" replied Ginny as she grabbed a mug off of the tray that reminded her of her grandmother, and began to weave her way through the kitchen.  
  
Draco following obediently behind grabbed his mug as well and followed Ginny. Just as he rounded the corner to the back of the kitchen he heard a loud crash and a small yelp he recognized as Ginny's. He rushed over wanting to make sure Ginny was alright and when he got there he saw a rather peculiar sight. Ginny stood gaping at the sight that lay before her eyes. Sitting on the couch in front of a merrily crackling fire was the one and only Harry potter. But he wasn't alone, no of course he wasn't alone, that would be no fun now would it? For sitting next to Harry was a curly haired boy whom Draco recognized as a 6th year Hufflepuff, Gary was his name. Now this wasn't the strange part, the strange part was that sitting in between the boys on the couch was a plate of chocolate covered strawberries and Gary had just finished feeding one to Harry.  
  
Ginny stood frozen for a moment as realization dawned on her face and her beautiful chocolate brown eyes filled with tears. But as soon as Harry had realized what had happened she quickly and quietly turned on her heel and ran from the kitchen with tears pouring down her rosy cheeks.  
  
As Harry sputtered excuses Draco turned on him and swore under his breath "Potter you make her cry one more time and I will personally have your head!" He too then turned on his heel and ran after Ginny.  
  
He caught up with her in the entrance hall/the grand stair case where she had tripped on her way up the stairs and lay face down sprawled out on the cold marble steps. Her hair fanned about her head like a halo on fire. She was shaking uncontrollably and Draco couldn't tell if it was from the cold or from the sobs that wracked her small frame. He immediately rushed to her side and pulled her into his warm comforting embrace. "He's gay, I was dumped for a guy!" she sobbed into his robes. Draco didn't say anything he just sat there gently rocking her. Finally after Ginny's cries quieted she sat up next to Draco.  
  
"Here come on get up and I'll walk you back to Gryffindor tower" Draco said, standing up and offering her his hand for the second time that night. "Thanks, ok I'm all better now; it was just a bit of a shock is all." Draco chuckled "Who would have thought, the famous Harry potter is gay!" "Yeah I guess that is somewhat ironic, the most sought after guy in Hogwarts is gay." By this time they had made it to the portrait of the fat lady. They said their goodbyes and Draco turned to leave however Ginny grabbed his hand and pulled him back, but before he could ask what she wanted, her lips were on his.  
  
A.N. ~ Oohh a cliffy I'm evil I'll try to update faster this time no guarantees though because track starts on Monday YAY can't wait! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	3. Admittance and a Devious plan

Title: True to Life  
  
Chapter 3: Admittance and a devious plan  
  
Author: Lady Rex with the help of Atea for editing, and Andi and Nehal for ideas.  
  
A.N. ~ Hey guys, this is a pretty long chapter (6 pages go me! Lol) I hope you like it, it's not much but my muse has gone to Hawaii for vacation and left me with no ideas. Well without further ado here's chapter 3!  
  
P.S. ~ hey I still don't know how to put indents, italics, underline's, ect. Into my writing so please if you know e-mail me at hannavas96@comcast.net Thanks!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The kiss was as light as a feather but it still sent a shiver down Ginny's spine and Draco could feel a warm tingle all the way down to his toes. But before he could respond, she was gone. He stood; staring at the portrait hole for a moment, then turned and walked away.  
  
The next day Ginny awoke to Laura's melodic voice humming the tune to jingle bells. She rolled over and threw her pillow at Laura's head.  
  
"Mmpfh, Laura what're you doin' here?" She whined as she buried herself further into the cocoon of warmth and pulled the covers over her head to block the warm winter sunlight streaming through her window.  
  
"Oh, Hermione let me in; now get up you lazy ass! What is up with you people today?" She asked as she pulled the covers off of Ginny's small frame. "First it was Draco being all pissy and now you! Gin, it's almost noon!"  
  
Ginny sat bolt upright in bed remembering what had happened the night before. "Oh my god, I can't believe I did that! How stupid am I? He's never going to talk to me again." She put her head in her hands and began muttering to herself.  
  
"Ginny! GINNY! Calm down hun, or you're going to start hyper-ventilating. Now wait just a minute, what did you do? And why did Hermione come rushing up to me this morning demanding to know where you were last night?"  
  
Ginny looked up at her friend from underneath her dark lashes. "You can't tell anyone about this, do you promise?" Laura nodded her head in consent. Ginny then told her the story of what had happened the previous night.  
  
"So you like my cousin." Laura commented to Ginny after she had finished. A slight blush in Ginny's cheeks was all the proof Laura needed. "I can't blame you, he's the hottest guy in the school, who wouldn't want that tight ass of his?" she joked, but she could tell the feelings her friend harbored were deep. "It's ok, I promise I wont leak a word to anyone, scouts honor," she then raised her hand in some sort of salute Ginny had seen a group of girls do, when they were camping in a muggle campground.  
  
~~~~~~~~Meanwhile down in the Dungeons~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco was sulking around his room as Blaise walked in.  
  
"Hey man, what's up?" He asked as he gracefully plopped himself into one of the high backed chairs in front of the fireplace.  
  
"Go away and leave me alone." Draco growled. He wasn't in the best of moods this fine winter morning. Ginny had stirred up more emotion with one kiss than anything any other girl he had (or hadn't) dated ever could, and that kiss wasn't anything compared to what some of those other girls had done to him! That and the lack of sleep had greatly affected Draco's ability to be nice.  
  
"Hey, just tryin' to be friendly man, so what's up with you? You've been acting weird this morning." Draco gave Blaise a look that clearly said "Get the fuck out of my sight you asshole" but Blaise persisted.  
  
"Good lord, must you people know every little detail of my god forsaken life?!" he ranted "ok, yes I am in a bad mood today, you wanna know why, of course you do because you care soooo much about me, well too bad cuz I'm gonna tell you anyways! The reason I am in such a piss ass mood is because of your girlfriend's sniveling, sleazy little redheaded friend. I was on my duty patrolling the halls last night, minding my own business I might add, when the little red-haired vixen came crashing into me out of no where and out of the goodness of my heart I went with her to the kitchens to get her frosting and when we were done I walked her back to her room and then yes the little bitch kissed me and YES I LIKED IT DAMN IT AND IT'S DRIVING ME CRAZY BECAUSE I WANT HER!" By this time Draco was storming around his room in a fit of fury, flailing his arms and screaming at Blaise.  
  
Blaise was shocked; he had no idea that Draco was that passionate about Ginny. He had guessed that his friend had a crush on the petite redhead but he never knew Draco cared that much. He knew Draco cared because in all the time that they had been friends Blaise had never seen Draco raise his voice none the less scream. Even when his father was beating him, Draco always kept a calm exterior, no matter what.  
  
"Wow man you really care about her don't you?" Draco walked over to his bed and sat down with his head in his hands. Blaise had never seen Draco this unstrung, and it was kind of unnerving. Finally Draco spoke  
  
"Yeah I do" he replied. In truth he couldn't get the little red- haired vixen off of his mind. He had been longing for her to notice him ever since their first encounter of the year in the north tower.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the weeks that followed Draco and Ginny avoided each other at all costs. Whenever it was mandatory that they were in the same room, they would sit as far apart as humanly possible and avoid all eye contact.  
  
At first Laura and Blaise thought it was funny, but once it started to cut into their together time they figured they better put an end to it.  
  
One Saturday night Laura and Ginny were having a "girl's night in" party just for themselves in the north tower.  
  
"So Gin, you and Draco still aren't talking to each other?" Laura asked as she sat down on the large overstuffed sofa with a cup of hot chocolate.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. I was so stupid for kissing him, I just wasn't thinking, and now I'll never get a chance with him."  
  
"Hey, don't be so down on yourself." Laura scolded. "Draco wants you just as much as you want him, I can tell. Ever since you kissed him that night, he's been sulking around and he hasn't been on a date for months! He totally wants you" she reassured. Laura hated seeing her best friend so sad because of her cousin and visa versa, especially because they were both wrong in their assumptions. Then an idea came to her. She jumped off the couch and Ginny looked at her in surprise.  
  
"Hey Gin, oh my gosh I'm so sorry, I just remembered I have to uh.oh yea I have to write a potions essay that's due tomorrow!" She said while scurrying out of the room.  
  
Ginny sat in silence for a moment knowing full well that there was no potions essay, for one thing tomorrow was Sunday and both Laura and Ginny had done their homework together the day before. She figured whatever Laura was doing was important and she trusted her friend not to desert her without a good reason.  
  
Meanwhile, Laura was hurrying down a dark hallway in the dungeons. Stopping in front of a large statue of a falcon, she muttered the password and the falcon hopped aside and a door appeared. Just as she was about to enter, the door swung open and Blaise stood watching her.  
  
"Hey hun, what are you doing here? I thought you and Ginny were hanging out tonight."  
  
"Yea I was but I have this ingenious plan to get Draco and Ginny together. Now come here" she said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him backwards into the room. It was a fairly large space well lit with a large stone fireplace off to the side, a sizeable chandelier hanging from the ceiling, hardwood floors, (adorned with lush rugs) plush furniture, and tasteful art decorated the walls.  
  
"Sit" Laura commanded Blaise. He did as told, and once he was situated on the couch, pulled her down onto his lap.  
  
"Now what is it that has your panties all in a bunch? Tell me all about this clever little plan of yours" he demanded. She smiled and leaned back against his chest and proceeded to tell him her plan.  
  
Two hours later they had worked it all out. Over the Christmas holidays Laura would get Ginny to agree to help her wrap Christmas presents in the north tower. She would take Ginny to the room in the north tower and then leave again because she "forgot Blaze's present." In truth, she would be hidden around the corner waiting for Draco to arrive. Meanwhile Draco and Blaise would be planning on wrapping presents in the north tower as well, but before they got there Blaise would double back to "get Laura's present." He in truth would be waiting for Laura in his dorm. Once Draco entered the room in the north tower, Laura would sneak out of her hiding place and lock the door. They didn't have to worry about Draco and Ginny using their wands because no one carried their wands around on the holidays and even if one or the other of them did Laura or Blaise would take it claiming they needed to use it. After a few hours locked up together the couple figured they will have made up. Once they were certain Draco and Ginny were talking to each other again, they would let them out of the room.  
  
They had it planned down to the very last detail. Once they were finished playing cupid, they fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
~~~~TBC~~~~~  
  
A.N.~ Ok I never thought I would be this mean but this fic just doesn't inspire me anymore and if I don't get 5 or more reviews for this chapter I'm not gonna continue writing it, so if ya like it then review or it will end here! 


	4. Part 1 of the Devious plan

True to Life Chapter 4

Author: Lady Rex

Disclaimer: Still don't own, so don't sue. I don't have any money anyways

Summary: Ginny and Draco become friends (and maybe more) when Ginny forms a friendship with his cousin Laura. Draco comforts Ginny when her boyfriend, Harry, breaks up with her.

A.N. OH MY GOD! I AM SOOOOOO (Ox1million) sorry I haven't updated in like forever and a half. I know you all reviewed and you are wonderful, Reviews make me so happy, and I really do appreciate it. Sorry if this chapter is a little sloppy, really I just wanted to get a chapter up for you, because I know I am a horrible person and I don't deserve any more reviews (I'd still love them though ï) but I am so sorry, please forgive me, and only one chapter left, so leave me lots of feedback and I'll get to work on that right away, Happy Veterans Day! Anyways on to the story!

The first day of Christmas vacation dawned cold and clear on Hogwarts castle. There was a fresh layer of snow on the castle grounds and Hagrid could be seen dragging twelve enormous fur trees across the lawns and into the great hall. Ginny was up at the crack of dawn and getting ready for the annual snow fight that her brothers, Harry, and Hermione had every year. This year she had convinced Laura to come partake in the festivities. Her brother would never let Blaise or Draco near her so usually Laura stayed away when Ron was around.

By eight o'clock Ginny was awake and dressed. She bounded down the spiral staircase from her dormitories to the common room. It was fairly deserted apart from her partners in crime, Ron, Harry, and Hermione. They greeted each other and hurried to the great hall. When they arrived only a select few people were seated in the great hall, among them was Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. They were seated around a large circular table in the center of the hall.

"Ahh good morning children, since there are so few of us staying behind for the holidays I thought it proper that we share a table. What brings you down here so early anyways?" he asked with a twinkle in his eyes as if he already knew what they were planning for the afternoon, which he probably did.

"Well Professor every year on the first day of Christmas we have a snowball fight, it has become a sort of ritual for us" Harry explained.

"I see, well have fun but first you have to eat, I don't think Molly would ever forgive me if I sent you all out to play in the snow without giving you some sustenance first." So they sat and shoveled food into their mouths until no one could eat a bite more. Just before they were about to leave the great hall for the winter wonderland that awaited them Laura emerged from the dungeons. She was dressed in full winter attire including a hand knitted hat with pom pom on top. She was followed shortly by Neville, Seamus, and Dean coming down the main staircase.

Once Laura, Neville, Dean, and Seamus had eaten and everyone was ready the game began. The teams were Laura, Ginny, Hermione, and Neville against Ron, Harry, Dean, and Seamus. The girls and Neville were whopping the boys for a while until Gary joined them. It was still awkward for Ginny but she quickly understood that Harry hadn't meant to hurt her and he truly cared for Gary.

While Ginny and Laura were pelting each other with snowballs Draco was in his room reading next to a nice warm fire.

'Ahh finally some time to myself, I have been so busy with school work and Quidditch lately I haven't had time to catch up on my reading' despite what you might think Draco was an avid reader, he read classic tales, and sometimes he even read popular books, his favorite was an author who went by the name of J.K. Rowling. So he settled down to spend a nice afternoon by himself catching up. Blaise had convinced him to wrap presents in the north tower later that night, which seemed somewhat pointless to Draco, he didn't see why they couldn't just have the presents wrapped at the store, but never the less he had consented to appease his friend. They had agreed to meet at 7:30 at the north tower and Blaise had begged Draco not to be late, so Draco figured he'd probably show up 10 minutes late just to piss Blaise off, because that's the kind of guy Draco is.

Around about 2 in the afternoon the snowball soaked teenagers decided to come inside and thaw themselves out, after all they had been outside in the freezing cold for 6 hours. So the gaggle of freezing cold, cheery, yet exhausted teens trudged into the main hall and up to their own common rooms. Laura, per the plan, had asked Ginny to come to the north tower at 7:15 to help her wrap presents, and Ginny, being the good friend she is, complied of course.

Once Ginny got up to her bedroom she decided to go take a nice long bath, she had a while till dinner and she needed some time to think, so she got out her robe and slippers, and her scented bath salts and bubble bath, and she headed for one of the private bathrooms she had found in her 4th year.

As she meandered through the cold corridors her mind wandered to a certain blonde Slytherin seeker. She hadn't talked to him in nearly 2 months and it was killing her inside. She wanted to talk to him, to be held in his arms, to be kissed by his luscious lips. She was sad that he hadn't acknowledged her after their encounter, but she realized that it wasn't meant to be and they could never be anything more than friends. What hurt her the most was that they weren't even friends anymore, she had avoided him, but he had avoided her too.

Lost in her thoughts Ginny had passed her destination and had to double back when she realized it. She got into the bathroom and began to set herself up for a long luxurious bath. She lit several candles all around the large marble bathroom, filled the bathtub full of steaming water and a zillion bubbles and bath salts that gave off a soft wafting scent. She enchanted the room to have soft classical music playing, and she extinguished the lights so the room was bathed in the soft glow of the candles.

Then she swiftly and silently disrobed and stepped into the warm enticing bathwater, letting it slide over all of her cold sore muscles. She loved the snow fight they had every year, but being out in the harsh weather for 6 hours does a wonder on your body.

So she slid into the intoxicating water and let her mind wander freely, of course she ended up on a certain blonde haired Slytherin who had seemed to have been occupying most of her thoughts lately. She missed Draco, she missed the way they laughed together, and how he comforted her, she missed the way he held her when Harry did something stupid to upset her, she even missed the way he made fun of her over silly things.

She hated to admit it to herself because it would just cause her more heartache and pain, but she had fallen in love with Hogwarts resident bad boy, Draco Malfoy himself. She wondered idly to herself if he would ever feel the same way, which as coincidence may have it Draco was wondering the exact same thing down in the dungeons.

Draco's mind had wandered from his reading, which really wasn't that strange, he had found it extremely hard to focus on much of anything lately except for Ginny. She invaded his every thought, even when he was thinking about something else, it was always, 'hmm would Ginny like this shirt on me' or 'I wonder what Ginny is doing next Hogsmeade weekend'. He had gotten used to the red haired vixen plaguing his brain, although she couldn't really be considered plaguing because she was entirely welcome, but he rather enjoyed her company, if he couldn't have the real Ginny why not have her in his thoughts?

So as he sat staring idly at the red hot coals in his Head Boy room fireplace and finally admitted to himself that he was in love with the youngest Weasley child. She was so much more to him than just a friend, or whatever they were, she was amazing to him, an angel on earth sent to protect him and save him. She was becoming his everything and she didn't even know it.

Suddenly there was a sharp rap on his door and he heard his cousin's voice drifting through the solid mahogany door. "Hey Draco, you in there? Wanna come down to dinner with me and Blaise?"

"What? Oh yeah sure, I'm coming, just let me put on some robes and I'll be down to the common room in a minute"

In the meantime Ginny had finished her bath and was returning to her room to change and head down to dinner with Hermione and Ron; she hated feeling like a 3rd wheel but the rest of her friends had gone home for the holidays and she didn't feel like wandering the cold corridors alone.

Dinner passed quickly and 7:15 rolled around as soon as Ginny was ready for it. Laura and Blaise had their plan worked out perfectly and they set it into motion without a hitch. Ginny arrived at their secret room at exactly 7:25 with a breathless apology about losing track of the time, and of her favorite pair of jeans, which she found just in time.

Laura made the appropriate excuses and ran off down the hallway to hide so Blaise could go lock Draco and Ginny in together. After about 15 minutes of waiting they passed her hiding place, joking about some guy thing or another.

When Draco and Blaise reached their secret room Blaise faked innocence and urged Draco to go on in and he'd be back in a few minutes. Draco unknowingly entered the dimly lit room and spun around quickly as the door slammed shut behind him. He tried the doorknob only to find that it was locked.

"hello? Who's there?" a timid voice asked, Draco would know that voice anywhere. He had memorized it, and listened to it every time she spoke.

"Ginny, is that you, what are you doing up here?"

"Draco?"

To Be Continued


End file.
